


Tango

by sailorgreywolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf





	Tango

It had come up after a conversation after a world meeting with Brazil about dance, and her insistence that Mexico should learn to dance the samba. The comment that had prompted the offer was Brazil's assertion that, "The Samba is the most passionate dance in South America."  
Mexico heard, quietly in his ear, "Don't believe her. That honor belongs to the tango."

Brazil scoffed, but Mexico had turned to Argentina and said, "Oh?" His tone was meant to invite further debate between the two. The thought that this was such a point of contention amused him. Brazil rolled her eyes and said, "He believes it is. I'm the better dancer." Argentina scoffed and replied, "Let me teach you how to dance the tango and then you'll agree with me."  
Mexico turned to look directly at Argentina and flashed him a smirk, "I would enjoy that. Though it would better if I could compare you two."

As he spoke, his phone vibrated against his leg. Annoyed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. A notification of a text message from America flashed across the screen and Mexico didn't have to open it to know what it said. It would ask where he was, but he felt no desire to respond to it. America had no right to command him or to pester him about his whereabouts. They were separated right now, and he had made that abundantly clear. But American has not stopped pestering him. He also glanced at the time and realized that he had been talking to Brazil for a little over an hour.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, only then noticing that the other two had fallen completely silent. Mexico let out a sigh, "I have to go." He saw a shadow pass over Argentina's face, and he knew the reason for it.  
The other made it perfectly clear when he said, anger in his voice, "Why? Because Alfred says so?" Before Mexico could respond, Argentina seemed to realize that his tone had sounded accusatory and he said, "You don't have to listen to him. You're better than that."

Mexico shook his head. His reason for leaving wasn't related to America. He said, "It has nothing to do with him. It's getting late and I promised my boss that I would be punctual for once."  
Brazil pulled him into a hug with no warning, as was her usual custom, she said, "If Alfred is bothering you too much, let us know."  
Mexico didn't really want to her to let go, but he gracefully stepped back and said, "I will be fine, don't worry about me." He flashed one more smile at Argentina before he walked away.

Mexico made it to his motorcycle and was fishing in his pocket for his keys when he heard Argentina's voice, "I was serious, you know." Mexico turned on his heel to face the other. He smirked, "Serious about what?" He suspected that this was in reference to America, and he had no desire to have this conversation.  
But Argentina stepped closer so that he was close enough that Mexico could have reached out and touched him and said, "My offer to teach you how to tango. You couldn't have a better teacher."

The idea was appealing, not just for the opportunity to learn. The image of having time to himself with just Argentina. But, he responded as coyly as he could muster, "I suppose I could make time for them. I have politics to occupy myself."

The smile that appeared on the other's face made Mexico melt where he stood. Denying the request felt impossible. Argentina said, his voice smooth and undeniably charming, "I would enjoy it. And I think that you could use something to relieve your stress."  
He leaned in and said softly in Mexico's ear, "It's been too long since I saw you cut loose."

Mexico was having a hard time focusing on a reason to turn Argentina down while he could feel the other's warm breath on his neck. He took a deep breath to try to center himself, but it did nothing to steady him. He said, "I would like that, Juan." He saw another boyish smile appear on the blonde's face.

Apparently feeling bold, The Argentine trailed his index finger lightly along Mexico's jawline. The touch was soft and Mexico felt pleasant warmth spread from the spot the fingers had touched. The hand continued downward, briefly touching Mexico's collar bone, where it was exposed under his undone top button. The hand finally made its way into his pocket, where they hooked around his keyring. Argentina pulled out the keys and held them out to the shorter man.

Mexico took them, saying as he did so, "You tease." His tone was playfully reproachful, but it was clear that he had enjoyed it. The trail of the finger was still tingling with longing. He leaned closer to Argentina and said, "You don't get to leave me with just that." The Argentine smiled obligingly and leaned forward, allowing Mexico to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. It was a cautious gesture, but one full of intent. When he pulled away slightly, Argentina turned his head and caught Mexico's lips in a swift kiss. It was light, but Mexico felt heat take to his cheeks.  
It was disappointing when Argentina stepped back, said, "I look forward to it." He then turned and walked away.

It was a rare day between meetings, where there was no necessity to be anywhere at any time. Mexico spent the morning deleting vaguely threatening texts about getting back together from America. He didn't care and his mind was already fixed on what he had arranged for the day. He arrived at Argentina's house in the middle of the morning.

He had only rung the doorbell once before the door was thrown open and Argentina was standing in front of him with an unabashed smile on his face. He offered his hand to Mexico like a gentleman, and said, "I'm glad you came." Mexico felt himself smile at the invitation. He was not used to such formal gestures. He took Argentina's hand, and stepped into the house.  
He said, trying to be playful, "I hope this wasn't just a pretense to get me alone." He added with a sarcastic raised eyebrow, "I'm completely at your mercy."  
Argentina turned to him and said, "I think you could fight me off pretty easily."  
They walked into a large room where the furniture had been moved to leave a big open space for dancing. Argentina said, "And there will be no need. I just want to dance with you."

Mexico took a moment to look over what the other was wearing, and he noticed the way the tight pants flared out at the bottom. Argentina's shirt was also unbuttoned more than it ever was at meetings, revealing part of his chest. He looked casual and incredibly charming, his blonde hair falling in unorganized waves. Mexico watched with idle curiosity and a longing growing in his chest.

Argentina walked across the room and turned on a stereo. The beginning notes of a rousing tango played through the speakers. Only once that was done, the blonde said, with unconfined enthusiasm in his expression, "Let's begin."  
Mexico took a step towards him and said, "You have my complete attention."

Argentina closed the space between them with long certain strides, and offered his open arms to Mexico. He said, sounding more certain than he usually did now that he was in a arena that he knew well, "The position is one of the most important parts of the tango." This part was familiar. Mexico had been taught how to dance when he was a colony. It had been a vital part of court culture. He had also learned a variety of ballroom dances under France's direction and then under Diaz, and the basic positioning was very familiar to him.

He took Argentina's left hand with his right and placed his other hand on the blonde's shoulder in the traditional position of ballroom dance. Argentina spoke, the look on his face almost a smirk, "We're too far apart." Mexico was confused because the distance was standard. They were far enough away from each other to be polite. Being any closer would be considered an impropriety by most standards of dance. But, he knew that Argentina was the master of the tango, so he put store in what he said.

He took a step closer. The blonde spoke again, his voice getting deeper and smoother, "That's still not close enough, Ale. Let me show you." He put his arm around Mexico's waist and pulled him forward gently. The soft force of his arm was curiously intoxicating. There was so much care in the touch that Mexico could feel the emotion in it. He was practically pressed against the other's chest and he could feel the other's body heat, so close and so comforting.

He said, "This doesn't seem like we have the space to move." He was trying not to think about how secure it felt to have the gentle strength of the other's arm against his lower back.  
Argentina spoke again, this time close enough to speak in his ear, "We have all the room we need." There was a pleasant scent as he leaned in to speak, and it was musky with hints of vanilla.  
Mexico had to ask, "Are you wearing cologne?"

He could see the blush that rose in Argentina's cheeks. He was apparently not expecting Mexico to notice this little detail. After a moment, the Argentine said, some of the confidence fading from his voice, "Yes. I thought you might like the scent." It was an attempt to put more formality into the occasion, and it was one that Mexico appreciated.  
Mexico leaned slightly forward and said, "It is very nice."

Then he kissed the spot on Argentina's neck where the scent was most concentrated. He knew that he should concentrate on the dance lesson, but he couldn't resist these little affectionate touches when the two of them were alone. Argentina made a visible effort to regain his composure. He shook his head and tried to return to his authoritative instructive tone. He finally managed it and he said, "I know you already dance well, so I don't need to teach you the basics. The tango is passion expressed in movement. If you don't have it in your heart, it is just mechanical."

Mexico was certain that Argentina's hold on him tightened as he spoke. The music was growing louder around them, and Mexico was distinctly aware of the lively beat. Argentina spoke again, continuing his instruction, "You need to feel the music and understand it. Close your eyes." His beautiful voice made commands sound so sweet. With one last smirk, Mexico obeyed him.

With his eyes closed, he could feel the beat through his body and the singing of the strings. There was so much emotion in the music. He could feel it, there was passion and longing. There was such painful longing in this song for something just out of reach. Certain that he understood the feeling now, Mexico opened his eyes again. He looked up into the other's eyes, which shone warm and brown, and felt his heart match the pace of the music; the other's voice, soft as crushed velvet, came in his ear, "Do you feel it now?"

Mexico could not bring a quick remark to his tongue, so he nodded. He was distinctly aware of the space between them, though it was so little. It suddenly felt like far too much. They had yet to start dancing, but Mexico felt warmth on his skin. Argentina took a deep breath that made his chest heave and press against Mexico's for a moment. Then he said, acting like he couldn't feel the heat rising too, "The basic steps go, slow-"

He moved his left foot forward slowly, and Mexico mirrored his movement with his right foot. He had been put in the position of following, but it made sense since Argentina had a stronger command of the dance. Argentina stepped again with his right foot, "Another slow."  
Mexico followed him, recognizing something of the steps, though the rhythm was different. The other continued talking while he moved, "Then two fast steps. Then you bring your feet together again."

He demonstrated and Mexico had no trouble following him. This time it was slower than the actual speed of the music, and he was very aware of it. But, Argentina's eyes were big and concerned, "Do you have it? Should we do it on the beat now?" Mexico's heart glowed at the idea that Argentina was going slowly to make sure that he understood. It was considerate, but completely unnecessary. Now that he knew the pattern, he could hear it in the music.  
Mexico responded, "Don't worry about me. I assure you, I am very good with rhythm."

The taller man nodded and waited for a moment until the pattern of beats started again in the music and then he started moving. The blonde's steps were crisp and followed the music with easy grace, but Mexico could follow him. As they moved, he could feel the taller man's weight shift with each step and he could match it.

They practiced the patterned completely linearly until Argentina seemed to decide that this was enough of simplicity. He said, "Next, we should practice some turns." He looked uncertain about this course of action. His eyes were full of longing.  
Mexico said, with a confident smile, "Let's not bother with that. I would rather you lead and do whatever you want with me. I will keep up as well as I can. If I fall behind, we can cover what I miss."

This offer brought the smile back to Argentina's face. He looked excited to have this chance. He said, "If you trust me, it will be easy for you to follow." His hand tightened perceptibly on Mexico's hand. He said, the slightest quaver deep in his voice, "You do trust me, don't you?" Mexico looked directly at Argentina and felt himself melting under the sincerity of the gaze.  
He couldn't lie or summon a quip, so he said, "Of course I do, Juan."

While he waited for the beat to cycle back, Argentina pulled his partner closer. Then, he caught the beat again, and started again. He moved with the kind of confidence that Mexico had only seen in their most intimate moments together. He was like a warm wind, and Mexico was inexorably pulled along but the feeling was not unpleasant. He could anticipate each step from watching the other's body language carefully.

However, his mind wandered as he appreciated the grace of Argentina's long limbs. He enjoyed watching the way in which the careful movements matched the music. As Mexico's mind slipped to other things that Argentina could do, his feet carried out the steps. This time Argentina led him in a circle. But, an almost devious smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

The look sent a thrilled heat over Mexico's skin. He suspected that the blonde was about to really test his limits. The steps were the same speed, but Mexico could feel the mounting tension in the moment. With a slight push against his hip, the Mexican understood what he was supposed to do when his partner's arms released. He spun, expecting to come back to the original position. But, on the beat, Argentina stopped him, with his back pressed against the other's chest.

Both of the man's strong hands were on his waist. But, one of the hands traveled up his side, the touch intensifying the feeling of heat that clung to his skin. Argentina's lips were almost touching his ear and Mexico could hear the other's breathing becoming unsteady. Mexico felt the urge to turn and capture his lips, ending the dance practice but fulfilling the desire that was only growing in his chest with every touch of the other's hand.

But, before he could act on it, the other started another set of movements. This time he led Mexico backwards, his hands still tight on his waist. This time Argentina whispered directions in his ear, "Now turn again." Mexico obeyed as soon as Argentina's hands left his waist, and the other caught him easily and pulled him close. Their faces were so close together that it would have only taken a simple tip of either of their heads to join their lips. There was such an intense feeling between them that Mexico could feel it in the heavy air. Emboldened that he was certain it was reciprocal between them, he put his hand on Argentina's face and trailed it down to the place on the other's shoulder where it should be.

He heard the Argentine's breath hitch in his throat. The sound brought a smirk to his face. With what seemed to be a great effort, Argentina continued the steps, leading Mexico. The steps were entirely linear, but on the last beat, Mexico took the initiative. On the last step, he brought his leg up on the other's hip. He heard Argentina take a measured breath. But, the man's self control only went so far, and he ran his hand up Mexico's leg. He said as he did so, "You are so sexy."  
His hand lingered on the Mexican's upper thigh, his touch still conspicuously light. Mexico responded, "I know."

He could see the amused smile appear on Argentina's face. He seemed to find the playful boast charming. But, with another effort, he continued. But, there was something faltering in Argentina's steps, even though they were so familiar to him. It was clear that he was distracted by Mexico's provocation. In the next series of movements, Argentina led him forward and then, with a small smile, he dipped the smaller man. If Mexico did not trust the other so fully, he would have panicked at suddenly being tipped backwards. But, he felt certain that the other would not drop him, so he allowed his back to arch against his partner's hand.

Intentionally slowly, he straightened up. As he did so, he felt the other's lips trace lightly up his neck. The contact against a particularly sensitive spot, he let out a moan. That touch was enough to make the teasing closeness unbearable. As he brought himself level with Argentina, he said, "I have a confession."  
Argentina raised an eyebrow, and said, "And what is that?"  
Mexico replied, "I need you to fuck me."

He didn't have the time to ask in a more nuanced way. His body was burning with need and he wasn't going to wait for the other to catch his hints. Argentina replied, right in his ear in the voice that made his knees go weak, "I thought you would never ask." He then pulled Mexico into a deep kiss. Mexico could feel the hunger in the ferocity of the kiss, and he matched it. One of his hands entwined in Argentina's hair and the other held on firmly to the man's shoulders, allowing him two points to pull himself entirely against the other.

Without disengaging his lips, the Argentine wrapped both of his hands around Mexico's hips and pulled him up. Aware of what Argentina was doing, Mexico wrapped his legs around the other, who was holding him up easily. He was light compared to the cattle that Argentina could control with just the strength of his arms. As he pulled away from the kiss, Mexico pulled in a deep, gasping breath.

He could feel his clothing against his body, and it was unnecessarily stifling. He said, still trying to catch his breath, "Take me to your bedroom. I think you've teased me enough."  
Argentina smirked at him and said, "But I like seeing you like this."

He then kissed the same sensitive spot on the Mexican's neck that he had touched before. Mexico let out another moan, this time with no inhibition. He wasn't as offended by the touches as he said, he liked the care he felt in them. But, the impatience was overwhelming. Mexico did not want to wait when he was this close. He said, as soon as the moan died in his throat, "I said I want you to take me."

An unintended whine snuck into his voice. Argentina looked uncertain for a moment, and then his composure seemed to return. He said, meeting Mexico's impatience with calm assertiveness, "I am going to, kitten. Hold on."

Mexico tightened his hold, both on the other man's shoulders and around his waist. But, it was unnecessary because Argentina could carry him easily. With the smaller man easily in his arms, Argentina walked to his bedroom. It seemed unbearably long to Mexico, and he spent his time burying his face in the crook of the Argentina's neck, where he could still smell Argentina's cologne. He had a suspicion that Argentina had intended this from the beginning. He was handling the sudden shift in atmosphere with a level of comfort that indicated that he had planned it. And the cologne he was wearing was intoxicating, it was deep and seductive. Mexico couldn't help but feel like the other had thought about exactly what scent would appeal to him, and he had been correct. But, if he was being honest with himself, Mexico had wanted this too.

He felt Argentina's arms release him, and he disengaged himself as gracefully as possible. But, as soon as his feet were firmly on the ground, Argentina rejoined their lips. The Argentine held his face tenderly as he kissed him, almost like he was holding something fragile. When he pulled away, he said, "I love you, Alejandro."  
Mexico couldn't come up with a reply because he could tell that the man was being sincere. Before he could come up with something, Argentina added, "And I want you right now."

With that, he kissed Mexico again. With Argentina's lips against his own again, Mexico worked to quickly undo the buttons of his shirt, and then pull the shirt off. He had enough practice at doing this that he could do it easily without being able to see his hands. Yet, he was surprised when he felt the other's hands on his newly uncovered skin. Mexico let out a slight gasp as he felt the pleasantly warm hands caressing his torso.

Argentina seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His touch was attempting dominance, but it was still more tender than anything else. Mexico decided that he had enough of being teased and played with. He pushed back in the kiss, pressing his tongue into the other's mouth. Though he was aware that his height put him at a disadvantage, Mexico refused to be put at anyone's mercy.

While he did so, he felt Argentina's hands move lower on his body. With certainty, the hands undid his pants and began to trace gentle arcs along his hipbones. Mexico used his own hands to tangle once again in Argentina's blonde hair and pull him closer. But his control slipped as Argentina's thumb dipped lower following the shape of his hips. Mexico let out another soft moan, pulling away from the kiss.

Argentina smiled and, without a single word, picked Mexico up again. With a couple steps, Argentina put him back down on the edge of the bed. If not for the intimacy between them, it might have been frightening that the taller man could move him around so easily. But, any thought on the matter disappeared when Argentina started kissing down his abs, dropping to his knees as he did. He left light touches all the way down Mexico's abs, which made the Mexican's breath catch in his throat as his excitement grew. When Argentina reached his naval, he paused and looked back up at the other.

Mexico said, trying to keep his voice strong, "Why are you still dressed?"  
The progress, though pleasant, was frustratingly slow. With a charming smile, Argentina said, "Because you're so distracting,"

But, to make the point that he was planning to get undressed. He stepped back, and with a dramatic flare, bent and took off his shoes and laid them aside. Then he slowly started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his eyes fixed on Mexico. But, this little bit of theatre crumbled when Mexico said, "Don't you dare keep me waiting."

He wanted to sound commanding, but it came out with a slight whine that made it sound more desperate. The look on Argentina's face was between triumph and uncertainty. Mexico could read in his expression that he was wondering if Mexico was truly upset with the display. A little more awkwardly than before, Argentina pulled off his shirt and then his pants, while Mexico contemplated whether he should apologize.

But, he dismissed the thought when Argentina returned to him and laid a new series of kisses on his neck. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Mexico pulled back and retreated further up the bed, forcing his lover to follow him. In the seconds it took for Argentina to follow him, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. The cloth had long since gotten very uncomfortable against his skin. He could feel the longing on his skin.

He pulled Argentina closer as soon as the man was in reach. He pulled Argentina into another kiss, but this one was short. Argentina said, "Tell me what you want and I will do it."  
His hand trailed up the other's newly exposed leg, more out of habit than any conscious thought. Mexico responded, "You know what I like."

Argentina's uncertain expression was replaced with a smirk. He then grabbed Mexico's hips, and picked him up so that they could switch positions. They ended with Argentina sitting up with Mexico in his lap. Mexico said, settling himself into the other's lap, "You do know me."  
Argentina replied, "You like to be on top if I remember correctly." T

hen he reached up and brushed back his lover's long hair. As he ran his hand down Mexico's face, the other put his hand on top of it. Keeping his eye fixed on the Argentine, Mexico pulled the hand to his mouth, and kissed his fingers. Then, with most seductive look he could muster, he took the first two fingers into his mouth. He heard Argentina let out an approving groan as he ran his tongue around those fingers. Mexico knew what he was doing and he could tell that this actions were exciting the other.

After a few minutes, Argentina gently pulled his fingers away. He said, teasingly, "Are you ready?" Mexico responded immediately, in no mood to be played with, "Of course I am." Argentina nodded. As the other pressed his finger into him, Mexico leaned closer to give the man a better angle. He let out a few ragged breaths that were not yet moans. But, when the Argentine inserted another finger and managed to brush up against the a sensitive spot, Mexico moaned. He heard Argentina's smooth voice, "There it is. You make such nice sounds."

Mexico was going to quip back, but Argentina managed the stroke the spot again, and his witty retort was lost in another moan. When it died, he finally said, "Just do it already."  
His voice shook slightly, but he still sounded commanding. It had little effect on the other, who said, "As you wish." The tone of his voice was mocking, but there was warmth and affection too.

He removed his fingers, and Mexico took the initiative to lower himself onto the other. As he did so, he kept his gaze on Argentina's face as the look of confidence was replaced with a more vulnerable one of pleasure. His lips parted slightly as the sensation overwhelmed him. Mexico smirked to himself. But, as soon as he found his voice again, Argentina said, "Are you alright?"

His hand was on Mexico's hip, and his thumb was tracing calm comforting circles on the skin. It was like he was worried about hurting him, even though this was not their first time. Mexico replied, putting both of his hands on either side of Argentina's face, "I feel amazing."

Mexico knew that it was up to him to set the pace, and he started slowly. He moved carefully and slowly, using his legs to raise himself up and lower back down. Argentina groaned at the deliberate sound was satisfying because Mexico could tell that his lover was at his mercy. But, he felt no need to prolong this just to make a point. After the first slow thrust, he picked up his pace. The position allowed him to use the strength in his legs to set a quick pace that filled the hunger that he had felt all morning. The sensation was amazing, he felt it in his flesh like electricity.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed it, after all the tension it felt incredible. Argentina's hand had a strong, almost bruising grip on his hip and was guiding his movements. Mexico tangled his hands in the other's hair again, holding on as hard as he dared. He opened his eyes again and found Argentina looking at him with absolute adoration. His dark brown eyes communicated so much lust.

As soon as their eyes met, Argentina started speaking between moans, "You are so beautiful." He grabbed Mexico's hips with both of his hands and shifted his angle enough to hit the Mexican's prostate. The first well aimed thrust erased what was left of Mexico's composure. He moaned more loudly and held onto Argentina as hard as he could.  
Argentina said, barely managing to speak, "And you are so sexy when you do that."

Mexico couldn't deny that he enjoyed being told how desirable he was while Argentina was holding onto him that tightly and regular waves of pleasure overwhelming him. He joined their lips again in one last sloppy kiss. Mexico could feel himself getting close to the edge. The consistent pace was more than enough. Argentina said, "Ale, I'm going to-." The rest of what he was going to say was swallowed by a shuddering moan as he came.

Mexico held back for a moment, but with a final release of the pressure in his gut, he came as well with a groan. For a moment, they both tried to catch their breath and looked at each other. Mexico felt a contented smile spread across his face. He didn't mind as Argentina laid him down gently on the bed. He felt completely alive, and the glow of the orgasm was still enveloping him

. Argentina laid down next to him and looked at him with a comfortable smile on his face. Mexico said, "That is the best dance lesson I have ever had."  
The other nodded, "You're very good at-" He paused for a moment before saying, "Dancing."  
Mexico reached over and absent-mindedly played with Argentina's hair. While he did, he said, "You know I am."  
Argentina bit his lower lip and then said, "But, you could be better if we practiced like this more." He mirrored Mexico's movement and ran his hand through the Mexican's black hair. Then he added, "I would like to have many more lessons just like this one."  
Mexico simply said, "I think I can agree to that." Then Argentina leaned in and kissed Mexico softly on the lips one more time.


End file.
